how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The End of the Aisle/@comment-5978459-20140328004357
I watched this a few days ago.... and god damn it, what a beautiful episode!!! I also hated for a while Robin's insecurity at the last moment when she was going to marry, 'cause even Barney could control himself much better. She, as other women, is looking for honesty in their partner. At the beginning, i thought Ted was going to take his chance with Robin and forget about his values as the best man and Barney's best friend, even i had the though that both of them (R&T) were going to share a kiss or something. But he could stop her craziness very well, at least his speech about the love (a little bit obsesive too) finished change a little part of myself. Finally we know the whole story of The Locket!! Yes, Ted has done a lot of sacrifices and crazy things for Robin. The Blue French Horn, pick her up with a limo on New Year's Eve, Make the rain start to fall so she wouldn't be able to go to camp with Sandy Rivers, let her stay his apartment when she came back from Japan, the Christmas illumination made for her, and this stupid locket thing is a big sign which represent all Ted's negative things, obsesives, inmatures and selfish, locked in his heart about keeping Robin with him. I had the doubt if now that Ted will eventually meet The Mother, does he ever going to do a lot of love craziness and sacrifices for her, in the future, to prove her how much he cares about her and how much he loves her. That thing make me a little depressed, because it would have been so great seeing him do those things for her Dream woman (It's The Mother and no one else) or maybe look her doing crazy things for him. I wish Ted finally had let Robin go. The Mother!!! Her appearances make everything has sense!!! Her Three Deep Breaths advice could help anyone from any hard situation. But in that episode, it was just perfectly made for Robin, even she only did two deep breaths and then Barney appeared to make her wishes come true. Marshall and Lily as every users here and the world, they demonstrate they are The Best Couple Ever!!! I laughed a lot with their updating their vows, and Marshall always knows how do his final punch to get Lily K.O. with his whole romance. His jokes about Vows and his and Lily jokes about Barney's getting married were so funny, much better than his fish jokes. Barney!! I believe in this episode he demonstrated everybody how much he growed up, how much he got commited, and how much in love he is for Robin, in the long way he suffered in those last seasons and specially in this long weekend called Season 9. I congratulated his big reflection about the wedding vows and his good choice about the most important real vow, and he started with the right foot telling Robin that Ted was the real person who found her Locket. It made Robin cried!!! And the wedding ceremony....(the Final Slap is complete!!! Barney now is freeeeeeeeeee!!! (That make Slapsgiving 3, have all sense after so dissapointed episode)). The Background music was Sandcastles in the sand!!! The first time Barney and Robin had sex's song. And the RING BEAR!!! Totally killed me!!! I also would loved it see The Flower Gorl-Ila!!! HAHAHAHA As i said it, a beautiful and wonderful episode which finally make me very sad and blue when i have to understand that it just a One more episode, cut in two parts for the next week, and That's it. :( My whole love and fanaticism for this Great TV. Show. I'm still impatient to discover the shocking finale about Ted's life sharing it with The Mother, and also the whole gang stuff. I wish it will be Epic, no, much better LEGEN (wait for it, wait, wait, keep waiting for, i can't wait for any longer)... DARY, LEGENDARY!!!!